Les plus beaux cadeaux sont ceux du coeur
by nahi-chan
Summary: Hinata va enfin passer un Nöel agréable loin de son clan...personne ne devrait être seul pendant cette fête...NaruHina Oneshot


Bonjour ! Je suis de retour avec une fic sur Noël ! Parce qu'en ce moment je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de voir des sapins décorés partout avec des gens se promenant sous la neige ! J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes en avance ! J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !

Disclamers : Aucun des deux personnages ne sont à moi il s appartiennent à masashi kishimoto

* * *

**Les plus beaux cadeaux sont ceux du coeur**

Elle avançait lentement, ses longs cheveux se balançant au rythme de sa marche. Elle se frotta les bras, signe qu'elle avait froid et protégea le bas de son visage avec son écharpe blanche comme ses yeux, laissant dépasser son nez rougit par la fraîcheur de la saison. Elle avait un sourire tendre dessiné sur les lèvres en regardant les rues décorées pour cette fête spéciale qu'était noël. Les enfant courant autour d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, se lançant des boules de neiges, faisant des bonhommes de neiges,…jouant tout simplement. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement : elle avait réussi à s'éclipser de la traditionelle réunion de la veille de noël.

« - Le conseil sera là Hinata ! Comment oses-tu me poser cette question ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas venir en tant que future héritière ! « Elle sourit en repensant à la tête que son père avait fait quand elle lui avait demandé d'être dispensée de cet interminable repas de « famille ».

Elle préférait cents fois rester seule que de les écouter parler du clan, de nouvelles mesures prise et encore pire de ses futurs époux désigné par le grand chef ! Elle ricana en secouant la tête, si elle avait réussit à ne pas y aller autant ne pas y penser…

Elle avait 18 ans maintenant, ce n'était pas la majorité, certes, mais elle pouvait prendre ses propres décision ! Elle allait encore repenser à sa « famille » lorsqu'elle vit une dame en peine essayant de porter de nombreux paquets, elle vint à son secours.

-Merci bien mademoiselle ! La remercia la dite dame. Vous savez ce que c'est à noël les enfants sont tellement gatés ! Les voir s'émerveiller c'est tellement…mais que faites-vous encore là ? Vos cadeaux doivent vous attendre sous le sapin vous devriez vous dépécher ! Conseilla-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui…Souffla-t-elle avant de partir sous l'œil bienveillant de la femme.

Elle déambula encore pendant quelques temps avant d'apercevoir un jeune homme assis au pied d'un sapin décoré, les yeux perdus dans le vide, une jambe repliée qui supportait son bras. A l'approche de la Hyuuga, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

-Joyeux noël Hinata…Lui souhaita-t-il lorsqu'elle s'assit à ces côtés.

-Naruto, que fais-tu là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je fête noël avec moi même…Réponda-t-il en perdant son sourire.

-Alors je vais me joindre a toi…Décida-t-elle

-…Tu devrais rentrer voir ta famille, c'est la place de tous le monde le soir de noël…Dit-il tristement.

-Non, notre place est avec ceux qu'on aime…Rectifia-t-elle en regardant la neige qui commençait à tomber.

-Alors je suis à ma place. Confirma-t-il en la regardant tendrement.

-Personne ne doit être malheureux ou seul ce soir et surtout pas toi parce que…Déclara-t-elle toujours sans le regarder semblant perdue dans ses pensées.

Il l'observa, une mine étonnée.

-Parce que quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Je…heu…nan pour rien…Répondit-elle, surprise, en rougissant.

-Hééé ! C'est trop tard ! Tu dois tout me dire ! Affirma-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Haa ! Naruto ! Trop près ! Tu…tu es trop près ! S'affola-t-elle en devenant rouge comme une tomate et essayant de se reculer.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et la bloqua à terre en souriant de toutes ses dents sous le regard paniqué de l'héritière.

-N…Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Questionna-t-elle déboussollée.

-Tu me répondra sous la torture ! Dit-il avant de l'attaquer à coups de chatouilles.

Après quelques minutes d'éclats de rire, la kunoishi aux yeux blancs repris son souffle en souriant. Naruto s'étant relevé pour la laisser respirer

-Je suis une kunoishi ! Je n'avoue rien même sous la torture ! Affirma-t-elle après d'être relevée.

-Ha oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Déclara-t-il en lui courant après.

-D'accord J'avoue ! Se résigna-t-elle cachée derrière le tron de l'arbre, laissant seulement sa tête dépasser.

Il s'arrêta net, le sourire aux lèvres : Il avait gagné !

-Heu…qu'est ce que je dois avouer déjà ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant avant de reprendre sa course.

Elle l'entendait se rapprocher de plus en plus, et elle riait tellement qu'elle n'avait plus la force de le faire.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais te le dire : Je t'aime ! Avoua-t-elle toujours en courant.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ses paroles elle se stoppa, une main sur la bouche, devenant écarlate.

-Je…heu…nan c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Rectifia-t-elle en se retournant.

Il l'avait déjà rattrapée et se tenait face à elle. Il sapprocha, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, elle regardait ses beaux yeux bleus, qui l'a fixaient, comme hypnotisée. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres glacées, la neige continuant à tomber dans la nuit gelée. Ils se séparèrent lorsque sonna les douzes coups de minuit.

-Joyeux Noël Hinata ! Souhaita-t-il encore une fois

-Joyeux Noël Naruto ! lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-Je t'aime aussi…murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

**_FIN_**


End file.
